eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Halley
|conductor = Melih Kibar|position = 9th|points = 53|previous = Didai didai dai|next = Şarkım Sevgi Üstüne|image = R-6033743-1499369633-5296.jpeg.jpg}}'''Halley '''was the Turkish entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1986 in Bergen performed by the group Klips ve Onlar. The song is in praise of the famous Halley's comet and the band's joy with it, with the objective to give a good new, Halley comet could be seen in Earth. It was performed eighth on the night following the Netherlands and preceding Spain. At the close of voting, it finished in 9th place with 53 points, making it Turkey's only top 10 placing until 1997. Lyrics |-| Turkish= Hey, sevgili dünya Gülmeye başla, sonsuz olsun kahkaha Hey, sevgili dünya Gülmeye başla, sonsuz olsun kahkaha Bir müjde var şu kalplere Hay, Halley, hay, hay, Halley Hay, Halley, hay, hay, hay, Halley Hey, sevgili dünya Gülmeye başla, sonsuz olsun kahkaha Hey, sevgili dünya Gülmeye başla, sonsuz olsun kahkaha Bir müjde var şu kalplere Hay, Halley, hay, hay, hallo, Halley Bir müjde ver şu kalplere Hay, Halley, hay, hay, Halley Hay, Halley, hay, hay, hay, Halley Müjdeler olsun – çaldım ben kapıyı Müjdeler olsun – dünya aç kapıyı Müjdeler olsun – sevgi en kolayı Müjdeler olsun sizlere Merhaba Halley, sevgi ver buraya Merhaba Halley, saygı ver buraya Peri kızı gel, değdir değneğini Herşeye rağmen, heryerde umut var Bonjour, good morning, hi, hello, ciao Merhaba dünya, haydi barışa Güzele doğru böyle biteviye Sen de, sen de, sen de birlikte Merhaba Halley, sevgi ver buraya Merhaba Halley, saygı ver buraya Peri kızı gel, değdir değneğini Herşeye rağmen, heryerde umut var Bir müjde var şu kalplere Hay, Halley, hay, hay, hallo, Halley Bir müjde var şu kalplere Hay, Halley, hay, hay, Halley Hay, Halley, hay, hay, Halley Hay, Halley, hay, hay, hay, Halley |-| English= Hey, dear world Start laughing, the laughter should never end Hey, dear world Start laughing, the laughter should never end Give good news to these hearts Hay, Halley, hay, hay, Halley Hay, Halley, hay, hay, hay, Halley Hey, dear world Start laughing, the laughter should never end Hey, dear world Start laughing, the laughter should never end Give good news to these hearts Hay, Halley, hay, hay, hallo, Halley Give good news to these hearts Hay, Halley, hay, hay, Halley Hay, Halley, hay, hay, hay, Halley Let it be good news – I knocked on this door Let it be good news – the world opened the door Let it be good news – love is so easy Let it be good news for all of you Hello Halley, give us some love Hello Halley, give us some respect Come fairy, let your wand beat In spite of everything there is hope Hello, good morning, hi, hello, hi Hello, world, let’s go towards peace Let’s go towards beauty, for ever Together with you, with you, with you Hello Halley, give us some love Hello Halley, give us some respect Come fairy, let your wand beat In spite of everything… there is hope Give good news to these hearts Hay, Halley, hay, hay, hallo, Halley Give good news to these hearts Hay, Halley, hay, hay, Halley Hay, Halley, hay, hay, Halley Hay, Halley, hay, hay, hay, Halley Videos Category:20th Century Eurovision Category:Turkey Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1986